Scars
by LucayaShipper96
Summary: During the night his words sunk in, digging a hole she could never fill. A story in which Bella experiences tragedy and then romance. Who knew one boy would end up changing her life for the better? AU *Trigger Warning* (They're in high school now)
1. Chapter 1

**A bella and the bulldogs story. An AU and sad story so trigger warning. Also the kids are in high school probably juniors.  
**

During the night his words sunk in, digging a hole she could never fill.

 _Worthless, Stupid, Ugly, Slut_

It all hurt her. How did a guy who seemed so sweet turn so evil? At school he treated her like a princess but once they were alone, it changed. His eyes harden and a sick smirk never left his face. She wanted to be done she really did. But she loved him. She loved his stupid blonde hair and stupid brown eyes. She hated that she loved him. He was a monster, a evil monster who tricked good girls. Why couldn't she have said no or stop. Maybe she'd never know. But she also knew at this rate it passed midnight and she had a test the next morning.

* * *

Her morning routine never changed. She rolled out of bed and headed towards her closet. Quickly finding an outfit and changing she hopped downstairs. Somethings never changed.

"Mornin' mom." Bella greeted. Her mother smiled at her.

"How'd you sleep?" She asked. She was cooking eggs and bacon, like usual. Bella sighed as she sat down.

"It was okay..." She replied. Carrie glanced over at her worried. She easily noticed Bella's tired eyes.

"Another fight with Levi?" She asked. When Bella merely nodded Carrie let out a sigh. She didn't want Bella to think she had to stay in this relationship. This boy had hurt her even before they'd gotten together but as her mother she supported Bella. But now only after a few months they'd fought more than her and Bella's father had.

"Mom, I don't know anymore. I mean I love Levi I really do, but maybe this just...isn't meant to happen yet." Bella wondered. Carrie frowned at her daughter's distress.

"Talk to him about it, maybe he's going through something." She offered. Bella nodded and grabbed her breakfast. Maybe that's what was wrong. Maybe all Levi needed was a good talk. Bella smiled at that, the thought of her relationship finally going back to somewhat normal. She quickly finished her breakfast and grabbed her school bag.

"Thanks mom. I'll see you later." Bella told her. Her mother smiled and gave her a quick hug before mumbling 'have a good day'. Bella walked to her small Honda and drove to school.

* * *

School was less stressful. Here all Bella had to do was school work. she didn't mind school, and it was better than most things going on in her life. Here Levi didn't act like such an ass. She was busy and didn't have time to think of bad memories. School was a safe place. So when she walked in she didn't imagine a hurtful sight. Levi was very obviously flirting with some girl. And at her locker, where he knew she'd see.

"Hey Levi." She called out. He turned towards with a smirk, a very taunting smirk at that.

"Hey babe, how's it going?" He asked calmly. Bella took a deep breath. She glanced at the girl he was talking to. She was taller than her. Her hair was lighter than hers and she was thinner. Basically a better her.

"Um good. So who's this?" She asked gripping onto her bag strap. Levi looked back at the girl.

"Oh this is Rebeka. Rebeka this is Bella, my girlfriend." He introduced them. Rebeka nodded at Bella. Her stare was hard and Bella knew this girl didn't like her.

"Oh it's nice to meet you." Rebeka said reaching out her hand. Her tone was sickeningly sweet pitch. As if she was going to never like Bella.

"Oh Hi." Bella replied and shook her hand. Rebeka took that as an opportunity to dig her nails into Bella's hand. Bella bit her lip to stop from making a noise. She wouldn't give her the satisfaction of her groaning in pain. She quickly pulled her hand back gently holding it.

"Yeah I met Rebeka after a basketball game a few nights ago." Levi informed her. Bella forced a glanced at her hand holding it slightly tighter.

"Hey is your hand okay?" Levi asked. Bella shrugged. Levi moved her hand and his eyes widen.

"I think it's cut." He said. Bella realized it was indeed cut. And stung like hell. She sighed.

"I'll go to the nurse's office." She said. She started heading towards there when she heard Levi say something.

"Nice job squeezing her hand. Come on, lets go somewhere else." He told Rebeka. Bella felt her throat tighten up.

 _Deep breaths, don't turn around. Ignore them, he's not worth it._

Bella quickened her pace to the nurse's office feeling sick to the stomach.

* * *

 **There ya go. First chapter of Scars. I'm trying to keep Bella in character as much as this Au will allow. Don't worry more drama to come. Next chapter Nurse's office with Sawyer. And it'll be longer, I promise.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Bella hurried her steps away from them. She wanted to be as far away from them as possible. She wanted to destroy every thought about them, yet they clouded her mind. Or maybe it was the tears building up in her eyes. Or the way she couldn't contain her breath any longer and they came out in harsh short bursts the quicker she walked. A break down. That's what she was having. It had to be, her eyes were clouded, breath harsh, and her head was spinning. She finally saw the door that read the words 'Nurse's Office' and sighed in somewhat relief. She burst through the door and noticed two boys in there. One was a small freshman looking as though he'd merely wanted an excuse out of class. The other was someone Bella knew.

"Bella? What's wrong?" Sawyer asked standing. He was holding his left wrist, Bella figured he'd probably sprained it at most.

"N-Nothing." She stuttered. She mentally cursed herself for stuttering. Sawyer frowned at his friends' state. Her eyes clouded, uncontrolled breathing.

"What'd _he_ do?" Sawyer asked. He knew a day like this would come. Levi had it coming though. That and Sawyer always had just wanted to sock him in the face. His stupid face that Bella seemed to _love_ so much.

"He didn't do anything, I swear." She told him. She hadn't lied yet she didn't tell the truth. But she wanted someone here right now. So without another word she hugged Sawyer. He was confused but hugged her back. They stayed like that for a few minutes. Until the nurse came back out.

"Is everything okay?" She had asked. Bella looked down and took detail of her hand. They were small cuts. Yet a bit of blood came out of them. The nurse pulled Bella into a smaller room and sat her down.

"What happened?" The lady asked calmly. Bella shrugged. She wished she never hear what Levi said. Yet she knew if she hadn't it would hurt more later.

"Oh I accidentally scrapped my hand on a locker." Bella lied. She darted her eyes away from the nurse nervously. The lady pursed her lips and gently shook her head. She knew Bella well, she was a good kid. She shouldn't have to lie about her hand.

"Oh, well be careful next time." She advised. Bella nodded while she cleaned her hand up. The cuts weren't deep yet they were enough to draw a considerable amount of blood. The nurse wrapped her hand up in gauze.

"Well you're all patched up. You should head to class." she told Bella. Bella nodded and noticed Sawyer wasn't there anymore. She looked at the other kid, he pointed at a room with the door closed. Bella made a small o sound before sitting in a chair.

* * *

After a few minutes of waiting and playing with the end of her dress, she heard the door open. Glancing up she met Sawyers' gaze. He raised an eyebrow and had a boyish grin.

"You waited for me?" He asked her. Bella smiled and Sawyer chuckled.

"Yeah, I figured we could walk to class together." She explained.

"You know that's what couples do."

Bella noticed the teasing look in his eyes. She rolled her eyes before playfully hitting his shoulder.

"Yeah except I'm out of your league." She retorted. Sawyer put a hand over his heart and made a fake hurtful expression.

"Hurtful, plus I'm out of your league." He playful said. He chuckled a bit.

"Well it doesn't matter either way. We'll probably never date anyway." Bella said though it sounded more like a thought. Sawyer thought about what she said as they walked out. It shouldn't have bothered him but it did. He wouldn't mind dating Bella. She was beautiful, smart, funny, and kind. Sawyer realized what he was thinking and quickly stopped. They were just friends. And that's what it would stay.

* * *

 **Sorry it's not as long. But I'll be updating a lot in the next few days so don't worry. Also figured I'd add a little Bawyer. Or Sella I'm not quite sure what to call their ship name. But whatever. Until next chapter**

 **-LucayaShipper**


End file.
